Brother Why Do I Hate You?
by Never Surrender
Summary: from inuyasha to sesshomaru to inuyasha once more. Why do i hate you? what caused this to happen? I wasnt allowed to help you. I wanted you to die that day i saw you in the arms of another....
1. inuyasha pov

Brother tell me what we're fighting for  
What happened to make us act this way  
Did I do something  
Did you do something  
Did someone do something  
Why do we stare at each other with hate  
We stand together with swords at the others throat  
The only words we speak start with die and hate  
These aren't words we should say  
Why do we act like this  
Why do I hate you  
Why do you hate me  
How did this start  
How can this end  
I don't want to kill you  
And I know you don't want to kill me  
Brother tell me please what we're fighting for  
Tell me why we want the other dead  
Why  
Why do we do this  
Sesshomaru…can we end this?  
Brother….my brother….

Please.

* * *

what do you think? this is a three part thing. part two will be out soon. please review. it will be highly greatful 


	2. sesshomaru POV

In Sesshomaru's POV

* * *

It all started that day you left  
They took you away from me  
They took you away because of what you are  
I always took care of you  
I never letting any harm come to you  
Defending you from the ones who harmed you  
When I was to find you at the brink of death  
I would save you  
I wouldn't let them take you away  
But they did and I couldn't stop them  
When you were gone  
I missed your questions  
I missed your innocence  
Yourchildish gaze  
Those beautiful golden eyes like mine  
But most of all  
I missed those ears  
Always twitching so you know where everyone was  
It all started when I forgot about you  
And how I cared for you  
When you left if hurt  
So I closed my self off and locked all my feelings away  
Then when I saw you in the arms of another  
I hated you  
How could you go to another who couldn't do what I could?  
How could you?  
How dare you let someone but me touch those ears?  
That's how I clamed you down when you were scared  
I'd scratch those ears and you would fall into a peaceful sleep…  
Then when you first transformed into your demon  
I knew you were scared  
I wanted to hold you and tell you its ok  
When you transformed into your human  
I knew you were weak  
So I protected you and fought against my heart to not  
Hold and protect your fragile form  
You had to protect the people who traveled with you  
I never wanted you to have to do that  
I was to protect you  
I was to be the arms that held you when you were hurt and scared  
But when you were taken, I knew I could no longer do that  
The day you left me  
Was the day I wanted you to die  
When will you come back to me?  
I too ask my self  
Why are we fighting? 

It's the only way for me to see my little brother...

* * *

This was the second instalment, number three and the last one will be out soon. please review. even if you have nothing better to do. 


	3. inuyasha POV2

Oh  
I remember that day  
That terrible day  
The day they took me away from you  
The only person who cared for me was taken away  
You saved me and helped me  
Then I was ripped away  
Thrown out like trash  
When you didn't come for me I thought you  
Ordered this  
How could you after all those days of helping me?  
How could you after all those tears?  
I cried for you  
How could you after all those scary nights?  
All those nights you said and kissed me goodnight  
How could you?  
I remember the day when I was in the arms of another  
I remember it wasn't the same  
It wasn't like your strong embrace  
It wasn't you to comfort me  
To erase my fear and pain  
It wasn't you  
When I transformed into my demon  
You weren't there to help me  
To hold me  
You couldn't you weren't allowed  
When I transformed into my human  
I had to protect myself  
I was so afraid  
I had no one to hold  
No one to say it would be all right  
No one to defend me when I was attacked  
No one was there for me.  
Brother  
I want us to stop this fighting  
I want it to go away  
I want us to be together again  
I want that love  
Brother…  
We no longer need to fight  
Brother…

I'm back

* * *

End. Review please 


End file.
